Vampirs Tales
by Yaa
Summary: Hermonie has a secret, she was born out of a hidden love between a human and a vampire. Living in a mixture of both worlds, unforeseen events may lead to the unveiling of the truth as her 5th year at Hogwarts begins. Finished.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Hermonie sat on her bed in the Leaky Cauldron thinking. Tomorrow she would leave to go to Hogwarts for her 5th year, but with Voldmort back, she was a growing danger to Harry and the Order. She had kept her secret from everyone, even Dumbledore. None of them knew what she was, no one knew she was half vampire.

She had the ability to change from her human form to her vampire form at will, though if she had a choice she would never change into her vampire form, and never have to drink human blood. The worst part wasn't having to drink blood, the worst part was enjoying it. She lived a cursed life, she was forced to feed on human blood at least once a week to survive.

Her father had been a powerful vampire who had fallen in love with her mother. He had repented his evil ways for her and he had been one of the few to resist Voldmort. Hermonie had inherited his power, but if a stronger vampire came to serve Lord Voldmort, he could control her. That's how it worked, the more powerful vampires controlled the weaker ones, they always would. And she was in the perfect position to kill Harry and destroy the Order.

The only reason she still was going to Hogwarts was because she was hiding in plan sight. If she ran away, Voldmort might find out her secret and… she didn't want to think about what would happen then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron walked up the stairs and into Hermonie's room. The three of them had decided to come to the Leaky Cauldron a week before term started to get all their books and be easy to reach if the Order needed them.

When Ron and Harry walked into Hermonie's room they were surprised to see her sitting on her bed staring off into space.

"Hermonie? You ok?" Ron asked going over to her and prodding her in the ribs.

"What?" Hermonie looked up startled, her eyes had a far away look in them. "I'm fine, just thinking."

"Don't you ever do anything else?" Ron asked prodding her in the ribs again.

"What do you mean? I read, do my homework, study, and um… What's so funny?" She asked. Both Ron and Harry were laughing.

"You just proved my point." Ron said.

Thereafter followed much thrashing. Hermonie's worries were forgotten for the moment. Right now she was too busy trying to hex Ron and Harry who had taken cover under the bed to worry about, shall we say, other issues.

Hermonie was joined in her Harry/Ron bashing by Fred and George. They came running up the stairs and proceeded to suggest countless punishments and tortures.

"You could try hanging them in a well."

"Or feeding them to pink fluffy kangaroos"

"Or have them sing a lullaby to a deaf, man-eating monkey."

"Or feeding them oysters."

"Oysters?" Hermonie asked.

"Nasty old things aren't they Fred?" George said.

"Aye, but not worst then salmon." Fred answered.

Fred made a quick exit then, as well he should. George was chasing him and hitting him repeatedly with a fish.  
(Don't ask me how he got a fish, just use your imagination. Maybe one fell from the sky or something.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The first week past uneventfully, they arrived at Hogwarts, blah, blah, blah you know the drill.

Harry and Ron had by now recovered from their bashing, though they had been limping for several days afterward. They were in potions class, and Snape was as usual his lovely welcoming self. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were working together, they were making a potion to protect one against evil.

"Hermonie, can you put in the Holy Water in?" Harry asked. It was the last ingredient to complete the potion.

"Ron can you get it?" Hermonie asked.

Ron surged and reached for the vile, as he was about to pour the Holy Water into the potion when his hand slipped. A few drops splashed onto Hermonie's hand. She let out a hiss of pain.  
"Sorry, Hermonie." Ron said handing her a towel. She grabbed it and began to wipe her hand. Looking down, Ron could have sworn there were burn marks where the water had hit her, but seeing his gaze, she quickly hid her hand.

"What's that?" Ron asked her.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She lied. In truth the Holy Water had burned her skin. She hoped Ron would forget about seeing the marks the water had left on her hand.

Harry looked from Ron to Hermonie and back, "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing." Hermonie repeated. From her tone, it was clear the subject was closed.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron were in their room in Gryffindor tower getting ready for bed.

"What happened in potions?" Harry asked Ron, "When you spilled the Holy Water."

Ron told Harry what he had seen, or thought he had seen. "Probably just a trick of the light." He finished.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, but it disturbed him, something didn't seem right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

They had been at Hogwarts for a month, Harry and Ron had long forgotten the incident with the Holy Water. Life was back to normal.

It was a Friday and classes had just ended. Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were sitting out by the lake enjoying the view, when a shadow fell over them.

"Ah," a familiar and very unpleasant voice said behind them. "It's Potter, Weasley, and the mudblood."

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie stood up and turned to face Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle.

"How nice of you to come over here and dirty our air." Harry retorted.

"Always a pleasure Potter." Malfoy retorted, then a confused look crossed his face as he realized what he had just said, "Hey!" he yelled, but the three of them were laughing too hard to hear him.

Gritting his teeth, he raised his wand Crab and Goyle raised their fists.

"What's this? Fighting?" Snape stepped between the groups.

"They started it, we were just trying to defend ourselves." Malfoy quickly put in.

"Detention Potter, Weasley, and Granger." Snape said, he was only too quick to give it to them. They knew it was useless to argue with Snape. Anything they tried to say would just get them into worst trouble.

Snape swept away, Malfoy, Crab. And Goyle on his heals. The three of them looking back and laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them sat in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for midnight. They were serving their detention today with Hagrid. Ron was proving his lack of brains by poking Crooshanks repeatedly in the ribs, trying to see how long it would take to get him mad. It didn't take long and soon Ron was shrieking in pain as the fluffy animal chased him around the common room.

Harry was forced to end the entertainment when he realized they only had five minutes to get to Hagrid's hut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are we doing today?" Harry asked Hagrid a few minutes latter.

"There's a werewolf lose in the forest, tonight's the full moon so where're all going to be traveling together for safety reasons."

"Why do we have to go after the werewolf?" Ron asked.

"Because we can help it." Hagrid explained. "With the potion that Lupin uses."

Hagrid grabbed his crossbow and the four of them started into the forest.

"How are we going to find it?" Harry asked.

"Like this." Hagrid said and through back his head giving a loud howl. Somewhere in the forest and answering howl was heard.

They were about half a mile into the forest when they first saw the werewolf.

It came running out of the forest and leaped at Harry. Harry ducked and the wolf disappeared into the forest on the other side of the path.

"Come on," Hagrid said, "Theirs a clearing around that bend, lets try to get there before it comes back."

They got to the clearing and waited. Nothing happened. They waited for about fifteen minutes before they heard a sound in the bushes. Turning they saw the beast coming into the clearing.

"Right, get behind me now, don't panic, and whatever you do, don't try to run." Hagrid directed them.

But before they could follow Hagrid's directions, the werewolf leapt at him. Hagrid hadn't been ready and he fell back. His head hit a tree and Hagrid fell to the ground motionless.

The werewolf turned and grinned at them.

"Uh oh." Harry said, it was all he could get out before the werewolf leapt again. Harry dived out of the way and Ron who was right behind him was blown backward at the werewolf landed on his chest.

"Ron!" Hermonie cried, she grabbed her wand but in her panic she fumbled and dropped it. Harry was still trying to get up. Both he and Hermonie could only watch as the werewolf raised its claw ready to tear out Ron's throat.

'No!' Hermonie thought in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Ron watched as the werewolf's claw came bearing down on his throat, but then a shape threw itself at the werewolf knocking it to the ground, "Hermonie no!" but it was too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he and Harry staggered to their feet they saw the werewolf and Hermonie standing at the far end of the clearing facing each other. At least they thought it was Hermonie, but her hands were clawed and her eyes were black. The werewolf howled at her and she hissed back at it, exposing sharp, pointed teeth.

"Hermonie?" Ron whispered. Both he and Harry could only stare as the thing that looked like Hermonie and the werewolf leapt at each other. They collided with enough force to knock down a tree causing Harry and Ron to wince.

Just then Hagrid staggered up behind them, also staring as the two rolled on the ground, tearing long gashes into each other. While Hermonie was sporting a long, ugly gash to her left arm, the werewolf looked much worst. Hermonie hissed one last time and bit his throat.

As Harry, Ron, and Hagrid watched, Hermonie's wounds closed up as she feed on the fallen werewolf. After about thirty seconds she pulled her head away. The werewolf turned back into a man, and though he was still breathing, he wasn't a pretty sight.

"Hermonie?" Ron whispered again. She looked up, blood was dripping down her chin and she quickly wiped away. As they watched, she stood and her eyes returned to their natural color, and her claws and fangs began to shrink. "I-I'm sorry, I couldn't let him kill you, I never wanted you to find out." Tears began to role down her cheeks leaving a shining path in the dirt that covered her face.

Harry and Ron could only look at her, their mouths agape. Taking the situation into his hands Hagrid walked forward. Putting an arm around Hermonie and lifting the werewolf with the other he said, "Let's get back to my hut, Hermonie I think we would all like to know what just happened."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Hagrid had safely stowed the werewolf, Harry, Ron, and Hagrid sat facing Hermonie expectantly.

Hermonie didn't know how to start, so she just said in a rush, "I'm half vampire, my dad was one of the most powerful vampires who defied Voldmort, he was killed for it." To her surprise, Harry and Ron both smiled.

"Well that's all right then." Harry said. When they saw Hermonie's confused look Ron added, "Hermonie, you're still the same person, you're still our friend, so what can you do?"

"Wha-?" Hermonie started.

"Come on Hermonie," Harry put in, a grin was starting to spread over his face. Hermonie looked from Harry to Ron, both were sporting identical wicked grins. "What can you do?"

"Um," Hermonie said confused, 1. Well I can transform from a human to a vampire at will. 2. When I'm in my vampire form, I am about twenty times as strong as a normal human.  
3. I can climb up walls and along ceilings.  
4. I can jump about thirty feet. 5. I can hypnotize people. 6. I can get into almost any place I want to without leaving a track, meaning I can steal pretty much anything. 7.I can erase memories when I bite someone.  
8. I need to feed at least once a week.

When she finished, Harry and Ron were smiling.

"What?" Hermonie said.

Harry spoke first, "Think of all the things we could do to Snape and Malfoy."

"Yeah." Ron said, "Hermonie, why didn't you tell us sooner, think of all the fun we could have had."

Hagrid started humming and looking out the window, "I didn't hear anything about Snape or Malfoy, nothing at all. And most importantly I am not telling you that Snape is terrified of purple spotted orange bunny rabbits."

They all looked at Hagrid, who had a blank look on his face, he had continued humming and staring off into space.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Hermonie looked at the three of them, "How is this funny? If Voldmort finds a more powerful vampire and he finds out about me, he can use the vampire to control me. He could make me kill you."

"Don't worry about that, no one will know, come on Hermonie, this will be fun, trust me." Harry said.

"Yeah, you know, saying 'trust me' with that sneaky look on your face, it really doesn't inspire a lot of trust." Hermonie retorted.

"What look?" Harry said, both he and Ron were now sporting completely innocent faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No I wont!"

"Come on Hermonie, it will be funny, please?" Ron and Harry started making puppy eyes.

"Oh fine, just stop looking at me like that." Hermonie agreed.

It was three days after the werewolf event, Ron and Harry had been trying to convince Hermonie to sneak into the Slythern common room and replace all Malfoy's, Crab's, and Goyle's clothes with pink fluffy bathrobes.

"Just so you know, I'm only doing this as a friend, not because I want too. But you have to supply the bathrobes." Hermonie said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Latter that night, Hermonie met them in the common room, they were the only people there. Looking down at the three bathrobes, Hermonie pulled out her wand and touched each of them.

"Just adding a personal touch." She said.

The words Pretty Boy appeared on the robes.

Harry and Ron watched in fascination as her nails elongated and her eyes turned pitch black. "Lets get the show on the road." She said exposing long, pearly white teeth."

Harry and Ron followed her out into the corridor and watched as she sprang up and began to crawl along the ceiling, the robes attached to her back.

When she disappeared into the shadows, they went back inside and Harry pulled out his map, to his surprise a note fell out. It was in Hermonie's handwriting and it read: You won't be able to see me on this map, sorry.

She was right, they couldn't find her anywhere on the map. They paced around for awhile waiting.

"Stop it, you're making me dizzy." Hermonie said from one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"Hermonie, how?" Ron asked.

She pointed to a closed and locked window. "But I locked that earlier." Harry protested.

Hermonie just smiled, before turning and heading up to bed.

"Oh, by the way, I hung their clothes in the Great Hall." She said before continuing up the stairs."

"And people say she's all books." Ron said admiringly before he and Harry too headed up to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle walked into the Great Hall the next morning wearing the robes. They had been spelled so they and the teachers wouldn't notice them unless someone pointed it out to them.

Every student turned to look at them as they made their way to the Slythern table. Once they sat down, it took about ten seconds before they jumped up yelling.

"Ah, the joy. I don't think I can take much more of this." Ron said with a loud sigh.

Malfoy was now trying to get his clothes from the air, but they were making a gallant effort to keep out of his reach by dogging around his. Some of the teachers were starting to look confused, and Dumbledore finally stood up saying, "Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle, please sit down. Just what are you trying to do?"

It only took about thirty seconds of Malfoy's stuttering explanation before the teachers started to notice that he was wearing a pink fluffy bathrobe with the words Pretty Boy on it. Many of them were unable to keep from laughing, but Snape stood up and with a wave of his wand sent the clothes flying into their owner's hand.

Turning he said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Potter, detention."

"Now now Severus, you have no proof it was Harry, and how could it be? He cannot get into the Slythern rooms, now please sit down." Dumbledore said, even he was having trouble suppressing a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See Hermonie," Harry told her later, "It was all worth it."

Just then, Fred and George came over.

"Look at this!" Fred said sitting down next to Harry, "One of the Ravenclaw students had a camera with them."

He produced a picture of Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle jumping in the air, franticly trying to retrieve their clothes. They almost died of laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy, Crab, and Goyle were sitting in an empty classroom, none of them wanted to go back to the Slythern common room where they would be laughed at. Of course, they would be laughed at wherever they went.

"It was Potter. I don't care what they say, it was Potter I tell you!" Malfoy ranted for about the thousandth time.

Crab and Goyle sat watching him, their pudgy little eyes following him back and forth. Crabs face was screwed up in concentration, no doubt he was trying to count the number of times Malfoy paced the floor and was finding the task beyond him.

"I'll get him," a grin started to spread over Malfoy's face, "Oh yes, I know just what to do."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

It was about a week after the incident, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie were walking along the edge to the forest, trying to decide what scheme they should pull off next.

"Hermonie, think you could slip some truth spell into Snape's drink?"

"No, might be dangerous, he could let something about the Order slip."

"Ok, what about a potion to make his eyes continually change color?"

"Find the potion then."

"Oh, come on Hermonie."

"I'm doing all the hard work, so you do the easy work." Hermonie grinned at Harry and Ron as they groaned.

"You know Hermonie, I think having super powers is going to your head." Ron said, poking her in the back of the head. The next thing Ron knew, he was suspended from a tree by his feet, his robe falling over his head.

"So not fun." He moaned. He pushed his robe out of his face and say Harry and Hermonie walking away, back up to the castle. "Hey! Come on Hermonie, I was only joking, in fact, I think your super powers are just lovely, absolutely spiffing." Hermonie turned around, waved her wand, and Ron fell to the ground. "Have I already mentioned how NOT FUN that was?" he asked before he got to his feet and stumbled after them.

Ron had only just caught up to them, when the ground beneath them gave out. The three of them fell 12 ft before coming to an abrupt halt as it was then that the ground remembered it was supposed to catch them.

"What did I ever do!" Ron asked the sky.

"Accio wands." Draco Malfoy's voice rang out, three wands left their owners hands and came to rest in his outstretched hand. "Now, to answer your question, you humiliated me in front of the whole school, and now you get your punishment." (Que maniacal laughter)

Harry looked confused, "Your punishment it getting us dirty?" He asked.

"Yes, now you suffer- wait, that's not it."

Ron looked up, "Dropping us 12 ft?"

"No." Malfoy was starting to look a little confused.

Hermonie ventured a guess this time, "Putting us in a hole for safe keeping?" she tried.

"No, no, no, you're missing the point." Malfoy yelled.

"Which is?" Harry asked looking a little annoyed.

"If you don't know, I won't tell you."

"Do you even know Malfoy?" Hermonie asked.

"Of course I know, you're punishment is to get dirty, fall 12 ft, and be left to starve." Malfoy said looking pleased with himself.

"Draco, would you mind opening your left hand for a minute?" Hermonie asked sweetly. Malfoy was too busy being proud of himself to realize what was going on.

"Sure." He answered. It wasn't until he found himself facing the point of three wands till he understood. "No! That's not how it's supposed to work!" He yelled, nearly pulling out his hair.

"Then how is it supposed to work Malfoy?" Hagrid said coming up behind him.

"Um, Professor, I was just trying to get them out of this lovely pit I found them in, you see I was just walking along, and I heard desperate cries for help. I was just about to help them when you came alone." Draco said stuttering. "But now that you're here, I'll just be on my way, he he." He tried to tip toe off but Hagrid grabbed the back of his coat.

"Why don't you help me Malfoy. That way everyone in the school will know how helpful you can be." Hagrid grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Malfoy once again found himself the laughing stock of the whole school. Word quickly got around about his noble efforts to help three Gryffindors.

"Next time." He said threw gritted teeth, "Next time I will have my revenge."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermonie walked into the common room and was surprised to see Harry and Ron bent over a book.

"Hermonie we found the perfect thing." Harry called her over excitedly.

"Look at this." Ron said pushing the book under her noise.

"A potion to…" She stopped looking at the last part "Why am I not surprised?" She asked herself before finishing the sentence. "A potion to inflame hair." She had heard of this before. The user's hair would turn into a flame without burning the head.

"What do you think?" Harry asked her eagerly.

"I think it's too good to waste, why do it on just Snape when we can do it to all the students as well?" She said.

"All…" Ron said trailing off.

"Hermonie, you're brilliant!" Harry said.

"I know, just call me when the potion's ready." She told them. She then swept past them and up the stairs to her room.

"Nice of Hermonie to leave us holding the bag." Ron muttered.  
Harry and Ron spent the entire weekend getting the potion ready, and when it was done, Hermonie took it without question.

"Oh," She said turning back to them, "By the way, I wouldn't suggest you ware hats tomorrow, it would ruin the effect."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermonie crept along the ceiling that night, much as she had done countless times before. But there was one difference, this was for fun, this time she was glad of her heritage. Maybe it was this thought and maybe it wasn't, but something made her a little less cautious. One painting spotted her, recognized her, and knew what she was. The painting was of the Hogwarts graduating class of many years before.

The picture of Tom Riddle watched her crawl by, his picture self grinned before walking out of the edge of his painting and into one many miles away. Lord Voldmort turned his chair to face the painting on the wall. "What news?" He asked. As he listened, his face became identical to that of his younger self as he too began to smile.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ron meet Hermonie at breakfast the next morning, she smiled and nodded. By the time breakfast was over everyone was running around in confusion. The source was the flaming hair that was dancing around everyone's head.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Voldemort stood looking at the figure in front of him. "You sure you can do it?"

The figure looked back at him with something close to reverence. "Master, she is only a little girl, a half blood. Her father may have been powerful, but I assure you, I can handle her."

"Good, I'm counting on you."

"Anything for you master." The vampire said before bowing his way out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room. Hermione kept glancing around every few minutes.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked her after about the hundredth time.

"I don't know, I keep getting this feeling someone is watching me."

Just then Ron came over. "Hey Hermione, I just thought of the perfect prank."

"Not now Ron, I don't feel very good I think I need to go lie down." Hermione got up and began to walk toward the girls staircase. Her head was spinning and everything looked blurry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall figure crouched in the shadows looking at the castle. He closed his eyes and concentrated, his mind searching the halls until he found what he was looking for. His eyes snapped open, he had felt her, she was more than he expected, she was so young, so full of life, so powerful, and he would have her. All he wanted to do was grab her and drink the life from her veins, every last drop feeling her heart beat slow under him, feel her struggling helplessly beneath him, make her his.

But then he remembered his masters wishes, he must not go against him no matter how much he wanted to, his master would give her to him when she had served her propose. Withdrawing into the cover of the trees, he waited for her to come.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione awoke in her bed, she had to get out, just for a little bit, she couldn't explain why but something called her, drew her outside, something she couldn't resist.

Pulling herself out of bed, she dressed and headed down the stairs. Transforming, she quickly made her way out of a window and down the wall onto the grounds. She walked across to the forest, which is where she had to go. It wasn't until she entered the forest that she noticed she had no choice over where she went. She tried to pull herself away but her feet carried her to the clearing where she had fought the werewolf. Fear flooded her, only another vampire could do this to her, she was strong, but she was only a half blood, if she came across a truly powerful vampire she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Hello, Hermione, I've been waiting for you." The vampire stepped out of the forest and walked up behind her.

He was to strong, she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. He seemed amused by her efforts, "Come now, you don't think you can fight me? I'm too powerful for you." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

She stared at him, unable to move as her lifted her chin to look into his face. His eyes were cold, dark masses of evil, and something that scared her even more, lust. Redoubling her efforts a small gasp excepted her lips.

"Why do you fight? Just let me into your mind to make my control complete. You've already lost." Hermonie knew he was right, his grip on her was too strong, still she tried, if not for herself, them for Harry, Ron, and the Order.

But he was so very strong, with a cry of triumph he broke through her last barrier and shoved her existence into the back of her mind where she was helpless, only able to watch as her power drained into him, as Harry's life became less and less sure.

"Now my dear, time for you to join us." He said before taking a port key out of his pocket. The two of them grabbed it and moments later they were standing in a room facing a tall chair. Voldemort turned to look at them.

"Good Necant." Voldemort said, the Vampire (Necant, it's one of the many Latin words for kill) smiled, "Anything for you master."

"Now come to me." Voldemort said looking Hermione up and down.

Hermione walked obediently forward toward him, he grabbed her arm and rolled up her sleeve. She knew what he was about to do and all of her screamed at her to stop it, but she couldn't, she was no longer in control, Voldemort raised his wand and burned his mark into her skin. A skull with a snake tongue.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

"Now girl," Voldemort said to her, "Tell me everything." And she did.

Or rather Necant did, he used her mouth but he was in control, he told Voldemort everything about the Order, its plans, its members, and its location. Hermione was not the secret keeper but the information was still valuable to Voldemort.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks it became clear that there was a spy in the Order, five key members had been killed.

Dumbledore paced his study, there was only one way to figure out who the spy was, a truth spell.

Just then Professor Mcgonagall walked into the room. Dumbledore turned and hit her with a truth spell before she had time to react.

"Are you the spy?" He asked her.

"No."

Dumbledore had expected this and he quickly undid the spell.

"I'm sorry Minerva but this spy is in our inner ranks I have to test everybody.

"Understood, so how many members have you checked so far?"

Dumbledore sighed, "You're the first, do you think you could get all the members to come to the headquarters tomorrow. We need to find the spy, and fast."

"What about Potter and friends?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Let them be, they don't need to be there." Dumbledore replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore had tested all of the members, none of them were the spy. He now sat with some of the more important members trying to decide what to do. Every other spy method had some fault however, only a person in the Order could have passed the information.

"You sure you got everybody?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said, "Everybody but Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"No, you don't think?" Hagrid voiced.

"I don't know what to think, the only way Voldemort could be getting his information is through a person in the Order, there're the only ones we haven't tested, I don't think we have a choice."

"Should any of us be there?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius, Lupin, and Mcgonagall, you come with me, the rest of you stay here."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when the door swung open and Professor Mcgonagall entered, she waved them over and said, "You three come with me, the headmaster wants to see you."

They followed her out the door, they would have asked her questions but something about her manner told them not to.

She stopped them at the doorway to Dumbledore's office, "One at a time, Harry you come first."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore watched Harry come in, he tested him and found him innocent.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"There is a spy in the Order, you three are the last to be tested, we just wanted to make sure you weren't a fraud that Voldemort put in our way so we wouldn't notice you were missing." Dumbledore explained.

He repeated the process with Ron and then Hermione came up the stairs. Everyone was looking at her and they were all tense.

"What do you want?" Necant said through her.

Just then a truth spell hit her in chest.

"Are you the spy?" Dumbledore asked.

Necant might have been able to resist the truth spell, but Hermione fought to say yes. She wanted them to know it was she who was endangering their lives even if it meant they would kill her and think she was evil. Necant was unable to resist the power of both the spell and Hermione and he spat the words out of her mouth.

"Yes I am."

Wands were raised and all around her people were preparing to attack. Necant growled in her mind, 'Now look what you've done, Voldemort will make you pay.'

Then out loud he said through her "Such a pity and I was helping Voldemort so much. He will not be pleased to hear of this but the news must get to him somehow so I think I'll just be going."

Dumbledore faced her, "Hermione," His voice sounded sad, "Do you think we would let you leave." He was taken aback when she started laughing.

"Let me leave, that's a good one, you can't exactly stop me." She said as she threw herself out the window.

Harry and Ron were closest to the window so they made it there first. Peering over the edge they say nothing. Then Harry remembered what she was and looked up. Sure enough clinging to the wall above them was Hermione's vampire form.

"Hello Harry." She said before letting go and falling past them. As she fell she grabbed Harry and pulled him out with her.

By this time the others had reached the window, Sirius lunged for Harry but missed, Hermione hit the ground and ran into the forest with greater speed then a normal human, dragging an unconscious Harry along behind her.

"How did she do that?" Mcgonagall asked.

"I don't know." Dumbledore replied, they all stared at each other in silence trying to understand what had happened.

"I can answer that." Ron's somewhat squeaky voice broke the silence.

They turned to look at him as Ron began to explain what Hermione was.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Necant faced Voldemort waiting for him to say something. Finally Voldemort looked at him.

"What do you want?" Voldemort asked.

"I have news of the standings at Hogwarts. They used a truth spell on all the members of the Order to discover the spy and they found out about Hermione. I was unable to resist both the power of the spell and Hermione as she wanted them to know. The good news is that I got her away and brought Harry too. They should be here within the hour." Necant said bowing to his lord.

"This is unexpected, they will probably be tracing Harry and Hermione as they make their way here. I was hopping to get Harry out at night so he would be behind the wards before they realized he was missing, and I'm still not quite ready for him but given the circumstance we seem to have little choice." Voldemort got up and walked over to the fireplace, he pressed his hand against it and it slid away revealing a corridor on the other side. Turning back to Necant he said, "Bring them to me when they arrive." With that he walked through the passageway and out of sight.

Necant turned as the fireplace slid back into place and left the room to await the arrival of Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes later Necant was back in the room with Hermione behind him, on the ground next to her was an unconscious Harry. Necant placed his hand to the fireplace much as Voldemort had and led her into the long hallway, Harry's body dragging along behind her. As the fireplace slid back into place Necant felt the wards settle over them. No one would find this place easily, but then again if the Order had been tracing them the wards would mean little.

Necant led them down the hallway until he reached a door branching off to the left. He knocked and then entered.

Voldemort looked at them before instructing him to chain Harry up against the wall and to remove his wand. Then turning to Necant he said, "You can leave now, you and Hermione stand guard."

Necant bowed and they left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moody looked up from a map he was standing over, "They disappeared." He told the others crowded around him.

After Ron had finished telling them about Hermione, and after he was reprimanded for not having said something before, they had gone back to the Order's headquarters and Moody had tracked Hermione and Harry.

Dumbledore looked at the spot Moody was pointing to, nodded and stepped away so others could get a good look so they would know where to apperate too.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Necant stood in the shadows surrounding the doorway to the house. Both were near impossible to see, their vampire abilities allowing them to blend in with the surroundings. They were wearing identical uniforms, black metal tipped boots, black leather pants, a black long-sleeve shirt and black leather coat, and black leather gloves with metal covering the knuckles. To sum up, they were wearing black.

They watched unnoticed as first one, then a dozen people apperated near-by and started walking up to the door.

Hermione recognized all of them, Dumbledore, Ron's father and brothers, Moody, Snape, Mcgonagall, and others. Then she saw a smaller figure step out from behind one of the adults. Ron was here and she was going to kill him.

As if Necant knew what she was thinking he turned to her, the top half of his face covered in shadow so that his grin was illuminated as he spoke two words, "Kill them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had used a port key to follow the older members of the Order, he had refused to stay behind. He and the rest of them members were slowly advancing on the house, wary of any trap or ambush. Satisfied that the way was not blocked Dumbledore took a step forward and grabbed the door handle. Instantly two figures clothed in black sprang into action. The taller of the two shoved Dumbledore out of the way and stood in front of the door. The smaller figure circled around behind them cutting them off.

"Prepare to apperate! Ron use the port key again!" Dumbledore cried getting to his feet.

"Sorry but it would be rude of you to leave now, don't you think?" The taller figure said stepping into the light cast by the many wands. He was tall with dark hair and a pale complexion. As he spoke sharp, canine teeth were visible. "I mean you just got here." He finished. He reached into his coat and pulled out a small crystal and placed it on the ground, behind them the smaller figure was doing the same.

Before any of them could react a force field went up around each crystal, effectively cutting the group in two.

"Too break the shield you have to kill the one who set it up," The vampire informed them, "Unfortunately for you, me and my partner are of one mind and if one of us needs help the other will provide it, you see while you cannot get out of the shields, we can."

Ron drew out his wand as and the others in his group turned to face their enemy.

"Long time no see." Hermione said grinning to expose her own sharp teeth. "I would advise you not to hold back if you are reluctant about killing me, I have no such issues."

Then she attacked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort looked at the figure of Harry, finally he would be able to take his revenge on the one who almost destroyed him. Someone else might have noticed how young Harry really was, or recognized the fact that Harry had had no control over the events leading up to the murder attempt, but Voldemort saw none of that. To him, people were all the same, it didn't matter what age or sex, all that mattered was that they were alive, and hence needed killing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Ron retreated to the back of the group, he had to think. The other man had said that he and Hermione were 'one mind' what did that mean. It was definitely possible that Hermione was doing this out of her own free will, maybe the vampire part of her was truly evil and she was no longer able to control it, but she had said that if Voldemort had found out he might be able to control her. His thoughts were interrupted by a body being launched on top of him, it was Fred.

George rushed over, "He's just unconscious." Ron told him before getting up and facing Hermione. She could have killed Fred but she didn't, that made him sure that she was being controlled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione fought them, dodging spells and kicking out and tearing at them with her claws, Fred came at her, and she grabbed his throat, 'No!' she thought as her grip tightened and his air began to cut off, she tried to let him go but she wasn't strong enough. She looked into his face and for a moment she thought he was Ron, seeing Ron's face gave her a burst of energy and she threw Fred away from her.

He landed on the on top of Ron several yards away. Time seemed to slow down as Ron stood up and turned toward her, he looked at her and by his gaze she knew he understood what was being done to her. Her body prepared for the next attack and she tried to resist, but she had used too much energy to save Fred and now there was no way she could fight back. She tried to tell him with her eyes, slightly pleading with him to back away, but he didn't.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked at Hermione, there was pain in her eyes, she seemed to be asking him to back away, but he refused. She was his friend and he wasn't going to let anyone control her.

"Stay away." He told the other members, never taking his gaze off of Hermione as she crouched down in an attack position. "Hermione listen to me, I know he's stronger, but that doesn't matter, you're only half vampire, he can only control half of you. You're part human, you have a heart and a soul, all he has is an empty existence. You also have friends, people who care about you, you can't let him take it all away. I care about you so no matter what I won't leave you behind, I won't let him have you, and if worst comes to worst, I won't let you die alone either." Ron spoke the last part in a softer voice so that she alone could hear his words.

Ron had meant every word he had spoken, his feelings for Hermione went deeper that just friendship, he didn't care if she was half vampire, he didn't care that she had lied to him for years, he loved her for who she was. He loved her for being her.

And then Hermione lunged, she pushed him to the ground and raised her fist to deliver a crushing blow to his head, but before she could bring down her fist Ron spoke, "Hermione, lets show that bastard that the heart can overcome the mind." Then he kissed her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry opened his eyes to find that he was chained to a wall somewhere. He looked around and saw something he never wanted to see again. Harry could handle Voldemort, but not this.

A few feet away from him Voldemort was sleeping in a chair. A happy, childish smile was spread across his face and he looked, Harry shuttered at what he was about to think, Voldemort looked like an innocent little baby dreaming about the zoo, or some other place of fun. Harry gasped in horror as he saw the full extreme of this nightmare, Voldemort had a stuffed teddy bear clutched to his chest.

Harry shut his eyes and tried to shut out the horror, but that became impossible as Voldemort let out a loud giggle.

"I want a bunny mommy, you said I could get any pet." Then Voldemort fell silent for a few seconds seemingly listing to a reply before starting to talk again. "No I no want snakes, they scary mommy, I want bunny." He said pouting.

Voldemort rolled over and Harry's wand fell out of his pocket, Harry's chain was just long enough to allow him to reach the wand and pick it up. He used his wand to unchain himself from the wall, thankful for something to keep him distracted from Voldemort.

He relief was short lived however as it took little time to complete the task. Turning his back to Voldemort, Harry crept over to the door and started to pull it open.

"Not so fast." A voice said from behind him and Harry sighed with relief, the voice was filled with Voldemort's usual mance and cruelty, no longer sweet and childlike.

Turning back around Harry faced the Dark Lord in all his glory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ron kissed her, Hermione felt strength rush into her. Ron had shown her the gateway to her heart, a power Necant did not posses. The shield broke around her as she forced Necant from her mind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Necant was having trouble holding his own in his shield. Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore was in his shield and that made matters a little complicated. To make matters worse, the stupid half blood was fighting his control in an attempt to spare her friend. She had already diverted herself from killing one of the red hared boys and was currently facing another, Ron. Necant was just starting to get the upper hand when something happened.

He screamed as a bolt of pure love shot through him. He was a being of evil and as such he could not stand feelings other the evil ones he possessed. Necant tried to force the goodness from his body but she was there.

Hermione stood like a flaming pillar of doom in his mind's eye. She was reaching out to touch him and he tried to run away, but the confines of his mind were at her control and he found the walls shrinking around him. Soon he had nowhere left to run, and as he turned a flaming hand reached out and rapped around his throat.

Necant turned to dust with one last perching cry that hung in the air, unwilling to follow its maker to the grave.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sent the killing curse at Voldemort, not really expecting it to hit. The two of them had been dueling for about twenty minuets without any hits. But as Voldemort prepared to move a shriek reached their ears, and Voldemort lost his concentration. Voldemort stayed still a second too long and Harry's spell ht him squarely in the chest. Sending him flying back and killing him instantly. Once Voldemort had survived the very same curse, but after his resurrection he had not yet regained his full power.

And so it was that Voldemort died, his death caused by the Necant, the vampire who was his most loyal follower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days later Ron was sitting alone in the Gryfindor common room. The other students had gone to visit Hogsmead, Harry was still at the Ministry of magic, answering questions, and Hermione had gone missing after the battle.

Ron sighed as the door swung open, expecting to see a student who had changed their mind about going to Hogsmead, but it wasn't.

Hermione stepped through the doorway and turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered looking down, I didn't mean for any of it to happen. Ron walked over to her and lifted her face so she was looking directly at him. "It wasn't your fault." He told her before gently kissing her. Ron waited for Hermione to back away, but instead she returned the kiss.

For the first time in her life, Hermione was able to forget what she was as she returned Ron's kiss, lost in the joy of the moment.

**The End**


End file.
